Ice Cream Makes Everything Better
by xraex21
Summary: Response to gleeslash 's Birthday Prompt Battle : Rachel/Quinn: Bonding. Spoiler Warning: Season 1, Episode 4 "Preggers"


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the world they play in.

* * *

Quinn let her tongue glide across the coarse ridges of her cone trying to capture as much melted strawberry fluid as she could before she reached the fresh scoop at the top. Today was one of those non-horrible days. They didn't happen that often and the closer she got to her due date the less they occurred. Her swollen ankles were awkwardly crossed in the grass beneath the park bench, lightly grazing Rachel's.

It had been awkward at first, this new friendship of theirs; but then Rachel had started feeding her and everything else had worked itself out. Well, mostly everything. It still became awkward when out of the corner of her eye she would catch the petite brunette staring at her. It usually happened when Quinn forgot she was supposed to be a bitch and remembered she liked to dance, sing, and eat. God did she love to eat. Once the nausea phase of her pregnancy had passed, it seemed all she ever did was eat. Like now, as the blonde forgot that they were in a public park and she let herself lick her ice cream cone with abandon. Strawberry was her favorite and deserved to be treated as such. Rachel was staring again; but Quinn just rolled her eyes while quietly reminding the smaller girl to finish her ice cream before it melted and dripped onto her sweater.

"Thank you Quinn, but I think I am perfectly capable of eating my own ice cream without your input." Then with a determined lick Rachel looked off to the side as her tanned cheeks turned slightly pink.

Quinn raised an eyebrow mockingly and asked, "As opposed to eating my ice cream? Would you need help knowing what to do then?"

Brown locks fanned out dramatically as Rachel whipped her head around to glare at Quinn. The ex-cheerleader instinctively leaned back mid-lick in order to protect her treat from the invasive flying hair while Rachel began her rant, "That's not what I meant and you know it. I bet I could eat your ice cream better than you anyways. I don't know why you are telling me to watch how mine is melting while you have to keep licking _your_ cone to keep it from dripping onto _your_ clothes. Honestly…"

With a devious half smile Quinn pushed her cone into Rachel's personal space and said, "Fine. Show me how Berry."

With as much confidence and attention she seemed to give everything, Rachel looked directly at Quinn before she covered the blonde's hand with both of her own; All the while still having to hold her cone, which hung haphazardly next to Quinn's. During Rachel's assault the two cones would press together mixing strawberry with chocolate and the diva's eyelids hung low as she seemed to relish in the taste.

Quinn started to think that maybe staring wasn't all that bad and that maybe watching Rachel eat strawberry ice cream might actually be better than eating it herself. Heat rose up within the blonde, almost as if it was threatening to break through her skin. She tried to focus on the cool air blowing through the trees or the children laughing near by. Her left hand tightly gripped the fabric of her dress while she had to concentrate on not crushing the cone in her right.

Seemingly satisfied the brunette let her tongue clean her full lips before giving a bright smile she reserved just for victories. She let go of Quinn's hand and looked down at her chocolate cone as if deciding if she still wanted it. The blonde was clearly not as satisfied as her friend. Quinn dropped her own cone, letting what was left of the pink confection melt into the dirt. She surged forward and claimed the brunette's sugar-coated lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. Rachel groaned, her fingers threading into blonde curls in order to pull her friend closer. They kissed until breathing became a necessity and Quinn pulled back but not far enough that she couldn't feel Rachel's panting against her lips.

Finally feeling satiated and a pleasant humming in her pulse Quinn leaned farther back. Rachel looked needy, her brown eyes searching for answers she already knew she would not get. For a moment they both just stared at one another until Quinn caught sight of what was in Rachel's hand.

The pregnant girl whined, "Rachel give me your ice cream, I dropped mine."

Confusion then realization passed openly across the diva's face and she quickly handed over her cone to the pouting girl. Quinn smiled as she accepted the gift, licking the little bit of strawberry that still clung to the side of the cone. With a sigh of contentment she grabbed Rachel's hand intertwining their fingers tightly together and leaned back against the bench. The wind was still making the leaves of the trees dance, kids were still laughing on the playground, and the blonde still had her ice cream.


End file.
